The Silver Fanged Witch
by AsylumAngel13
Summary: After the death of Lily and James; Dumbledore decided it was in the best interest of their twin children, that they be separated for a while. Reaching out to the Justice League, twenty years into the future, Dumbledore found little Lyra a home where she can grow and flourish without being in the shadows of another. But what will happen when the truth comes out?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello fellow Fanfiction-ites!_**

 ** _So as I've said already, I will be redoing my story. Don't get me wrong, I'm still determined to make this crossover work. I strongly believe I can._**

 ** _But after reading the reviews; I realize that just about everyone was right. I was doing too much too soon without enough details._**

 ** _So I'm taking everyone's comments into consideration and I am going to try again. And I hope that everyone who followed this journey already still believes in me and is patient as the story goes on._**

 ** _So here we go! Take 2!_**

 ** _Like before, I don't own Young Justice it Harry Potter. I only own Lyra and her wardrobe!_**

* * *

Dried up leaves of orange, red, yellow and brown danced about in the bone-chilling autumn air as they fell from the trees. Paving the grounds of the nearest city outskirts with crisp, colorful patches like nature's litter.

Hidden under the shade of the trees, a man sighed as he pulled out his pocket watch for roughly the millionth time that evening. Every one of his nerves felt as if it were being electrocuted with his anxiety.

The ticking hands of the pocket watch seemed louder with each passing second until the wind suddenly picked up, churning up the leaves like a tornado as a golden glow appeared a few feet away. The man stood perfectly still as as a silhouette shadowed within the glow as it grew brighter, and the shadow moved towards him.

"Professor Dumbledore, it is a pleasure." The man spoke warmly, like he was greating an old friend.

"The pleasure is all mine Kent Nelson; please forgive me for being so late but you know as well as I do, that time is a rather fickle mistress." Nelson couldn't help his chuckle.

"Yes I suppose she is." Dumbledore narrowed his eyes curiously.

"Forgive me if I should rude, but I had hoped to meet with Dr. Fate." Nelson sighed as he tucked away the pocket watch.

"I am afraid that I hung that mantle up a very long time ago, my friend."

"I see." Nelson took note of the way the wizard deflated, and smiled reassuringly.

"But do not worry, I called upon someone who is more than capable of helping."

As if on cue, A shadow silently ghosted across the moon before landing to stand a few feet away from him.

"Nelson?" The man smiled at the figure kindly..

"Thank you for coming Diana, especially on such short notice." The Amazon nodded and stepped closer.

"Of course, what troubles you?"

"It is…difficult to explain. But my friend here needs our help, and I only ask that you listen when he'll explain things." Curious, yet at the same time wary, she nodded

"This is Professor Albus Dumbledore; he is a man of great magic,a wizard. He ran a school created to teach younger generations, hoping to guide them and inspire for greatness."

"He sounds like a very honorable human." The Amazon stated.

" He is..…that is what worries me.…" The magician murmured worridlly. He then turned to beckon Diana forward. "Please, allow me to introduce Princess Diana of Themyscira."

"It a pleasure and an honor to meet you madam." Dumbledore elegantly spoke with a smile and polite bow of his head.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well." Diana replied but then looked down at the bundle in the man's arms. "What is this?"

Dumbledore shifted the bundle in his arms ever so slightly to revealing a tiny sleeping baby; a tiny tuft of dark rosy red hair rested at crown of her head and an obviously new scar marred her forehead, nicking the outer part of her right eyebrow.

The Amazon's blue eyes widened at the still red mark on the child's forehead. She reached out to gently trace a finger over the scar, freezing when the infant stirred but then seemed to lean into her touch.

"What happened to this child? Who dared to hurt them?" She growled darkly. Dumbledore took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's best if I explain. There is a world that secretly co-exists amongst the average muggle, or human as you call them, a world of witchcraft and wizardry. I myself, am a wizard.

That glow you saw was the magic of a time turner, a device in my world that allows a witch or wizard to travel through time. It allowed me to travel from this very day nearly twenty years ago; October 31st, 1981.." He paused, allowing Diana to process this information. She kept a cool facade and nodded for the wizard to continue.

"The reason I asked for help his because a colleague of mine who possesses the blood of what is called a Seer, a witch or wizard who can predict the future, foresaw a dark shadow looming over the world of magic. A twisted and cruel man by the name of Voldemort, who seeks to dominate the wizarding world through war and mass genocide of those he deems unworthy of magic.

If the war were to break out, it could spill into the muggle, or mundane world, threatening the lives of so many innocents."

"How do you plan on stopping him?" Diana's eyes narrowed a fraction.

"He already has been…for the moment." Dumbledore stalled his words to take a deep shuddering breath. "Tonight he claimed the lives of Lily and James Potter, two extraordinary people who fought against Voldemort. But in her dying moments; Lily Potter sought to do one thing and one thing alone, and that was to protect her children."

"And this girl is one of those very children?"

"Yes, she is. Something caused the killing curse to that claimed the lives of so many, rebound off of her and her twin brother and strike down Voldemort. But he will return.…"

"What can I do to assist you?"

"Even though he was destroyed, his influence still carries all over the globe. So there isn't a place in the world in my time where she will be safe. So I reached out to Dr. Fate only for Kent Nelson here to receive it here, twenty years into the future in hopes that someone would take care of her."

Nelson finally spoke up after remaining silent. "We have been in contact for a while and Dumbledore has asked that I monitor any signs of Death Eater activity. Despite the heavy crime rate of our time; this time period holds the least amount, we believe that the Death Eaters had faded out of existence or at least lay more dormant . She'll be away from his followers, away from his reach."

"But why hide her? And why separate her from her brother?"

"The Prophecy foretold that the twins would have to one day battle the Dark Lord when he returns.… should her brother Harry fall, and she's not strong enough…he'll take the girl…"

"You mean-" The Amazon's blue eyes widened in disgust as Dumbledore continued.

"I have seen it countless times; twins co-depending on each other, relying on each other and falling apart should something happen to the other. Should her brother fall; Miss Potter must continue the fight, she cannot fall apart and lose herself.

I had hopes that with Fate's help, someone would look after her, train her. She'll be attending the American wizarding school such as the one in New York, but I believe she'll need more help than that. I also believe that the twins will be safer if they are apart for the moment; they'll learn to grow and fight on their own two feet, until they're both ready."

"That is why I asked you here, Diana." Nelson spoke softly. "There is no one other than myself or Dumbledore, who can begin to comprehend the ways of magic better than you can."

Diana nodded as she though about how she came to be; sculpted clay, trickle of blood from her mother and the power of the Olympian Gods as a form of magic. This didn't seem too hard for the Amazon to comprehend.

"I have some questions."

"Of course, ask away. "

"Say I agree to this, am I expected to tell her?"

"I honestly believe it's best she doesn't know until the time is right. The shock could lead to her doing something reckless or even cause a devastating blast of accidental magic." Diana nodded nodded.

"And her magic, you said there's a school?"

"Yes, several in fact. The one in New York is call Ilvermorny and is very highly acclaimed, though not as acclaimed as Hogwarts if I do say so myself." Nelson

"I give you my word that even though I am no longer Dr. Fate, I will be there every step of the way to help when that stage of her life comes."

Diana paused and took a moment to think. But when she looked at the softly snoring bundle in the wizard's arms, she could feel her heart warming.

"Yes I will gladly take care of her." She said with a smile. "This will take some explaining to the other Amazon's, but in time she'll be trained and under our protection, becoming a warrior until you decide the time is right."

Dumbledore's shoulders seemed to sag with visible relief as he let out a shaky breath. "Thank you.…"

He turned his attention down to the baby for what could possibly be the last time in a very long while. She had started to stir again and cooed softly. "I'm afraid this is where I must leave you for now my dear. But I know you'll grow up to be strong, and beautiful."

"I've already fallen in love with her as if she were my own. And I see great potential in her." She all but gushed as Dumbledore carefully passed the baby to her. The Amazon gently shushed and cradled the infant as she stirred and slowly blinked up at her with sleepy green eyes.

The motherly smile she had seemed to grow at the sight of her new adoptive daughter smiling and reaching for her. Catering to the little one's curiosity, she placed one of her fingers in the baby's tiny hands.

"Then I leave her in your care." Dumbledore beamed when he saw the instant connection. "And I bid you farewell, for now. But before I do, an old friend asked that this be given to her when she's older."

Digging through the billowing pockets of his robes; Dumbledore pulled out a thin, long box and opened it before handing it to Diana. It was a charm bracelet with three simple charms already dangling from the cool silver metal.

A golden bird in flight with long, red tinted tail feathers and wings.

A cream colored lily.

And a silver wolf howling at the moon.

"I believe this is farewell for now, my friends."

"Wait!" Diana said, making the wizard pause as he was preparing to leave.

"Yes?"

"What's her name? You never mentioned it."

"Lyra." Dumbledore responded with a twinkle in his grandfatherly eyes as he watched little Lyra babble happily and play with her new guardian's fingers.

"Lyra Phoenix Potter."

* * *

Minerva McGonagall removed her hands from when she brought them up to block out the intense glow. She flitted over to Dumbledore's side, slightly disheartened when she realized that he was returning alone.

"Well? What did they say?"

"She is in good hands, do not fret."

"Are you sure this is a wise decision Albus?" Minerva asked warily. "Granted Zatara might be a talented magician; is it really wise to separate them? To have her learn from…from vigilantes?!"

"Harry will flourish more with the Dursley's seeing as they have a son of their own. As for Lyra, she needs to be strong in her own right with the danger over her head. Two worlds shall blend into one with this. Two different people with. Two styles of fighting. Two timelines. Two hearts of the same warrior.…

Yes…for now they must be separate. To grow…flourish in their own rights without lingering in each other's shadow…to learn from others to one day learn from each other. To one day fight as one."

Dumbledore spoke mysteriously as he strode over to his grand desk, staring down at the open large text book where it laid.

Watching as Lyra Potter's name fade and change.…

The Girl Who Lived.…became The Girl Who Disappeared.

* * *

The scents of herbs burning and the flickering flames of various candles gave little Lyra and almost enchanting glow as she giggled and squirmed on the pillow she had been placed on.

Standing above her; Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazon's smiled down at the child that was now her granddaughter. True to her words, it did take time for Diana to fully explain her reasons for adopting a child from past, a child of magic.

But upon realizing that it was a noble cause and what they would be gaining, she couldn't embrace the child fast enough.

Hippolyta turned her gaze upwards, meeting a sea of Amazon eyes in attendance. She lifted her arms and spoke regally. "We give thanks to God's for gracing us with a new friend, warrior and sister. We pray that they help us protect and prepare her for the journey lays ahead of her. And that they smile upon my Diana as she steps into her new role as a mother."

She picked up a small silver dagger and made a tiny cut on the baby's arm, gently soothing her as she started to whimper, before passing the dagger to Diana who sliced one of her fingers. The Amazon princess stepped forward and with a firm gentleness, pressed her bleeding finger to the cut on Lyra's wrist.

"United by blood, heart and soul; we welcome you, Lyra to the sisterhood of the Amazon's. You will always have a home here, as you are now and forever more, one of us!"

The Amazons cheered as a pale light encased Lyra's wrist, sealing the wound without even a scar. Diana beamed in pride and picked up her new daughter as her fellow warriors celebrated.

Lyra giggled and babbled happily, clapping her tiny hands with pure happiness in her eyes. The new pale blue ring around the pupils sparkled with joy as she looked up at her new mother.

* * *

 ** _Okay! Well hopefully this will be the time chapter one sticks lol. Annie, thank you so much for your reviws, you've been a big help and I love your ideas! Feel free to tell me or email me of you have any more!_**

 _ **Now onto the Phoenix thing. I thought it'd be a fun way for the Potter family to honor the Order of the Phoenix. And in my opinion; Harry and now Lyra are very much like those amazing birds. They battled even death yet they came back stronger than before and still willing to fight.**_


	2. Training

**Hello Fanfic Universe! This is AsylumAngel13 with a quick hello! And a new chapter!**

 **This chapter is, admittingly, a little bit of a drabble that will focus on Lyra's training. I sort of mirrored it to Diana's training from the 2017 movie; in my opinion,Gal Gadot rocked! This and the next chap will focus on the mother-daughter bond between the two before the adventures and drama begin.**

 **And as a side note to one of my reviewers; I am not writing this story solely based around a relationship. I'm writing this because I love a good story and I want to prove to myself that even though my ideas might be a little strange, they can work in their own crazy way.**

 **Any who, I don't want bore anyone with anymore with my rambling. I unfortunately do not own Young Justice or Harry Potter, just our leading lady Lyra.**

* * *

 **Themyscira**

 **May 13, 2004**

 **12:45 CET**

Hidden from the eyes of the world, under a storm illusion barrier, lay an island paradise. One inhabited solely by women.

The shouts of the island's warriors echoed through the trees as they sparred in the designated training grounds. But away from the training grounds, a more private session had been going on all morning.

She groaned as her small, lithe body went flying and skipped across the ground like a stone on a pond until coming to a stop. Face first in the dirt.

"Again, Lyra." The seven year old girl picked her head up, glaring at her instructor and aunt as she rubbed the dirt away from the newly acquired scrape on her face. She slowly stood back up, trying to fight the aches and her body's protests to just give up.

"Once more." Antiope commanded as she raised her wooden staff. Lyra gritted her teeth; raised her own staff and let out a battle cry before charging at her instructor.

They moved in dance like sync.

Lyra would swing, Antiope would block.

Antiope swung her staff, striking Lyra in the back and making her stumble with a shriek.

Lyra glared darkly and started swinging her staff more wildly. Antiope blocked each one before advancing with her own swings.

Their staffs met with a loud slap; and with the flick of her wrist Antiope managed to disarm Lyra, and then swing her own staff to send the young girl flying again.

"Harder! Faster!" The older woman shouted as she sped up to attack again. Lyra fumbled to stand and grab her staff before she tried to dodge but ended up tripping over her own sandal clad feet, causing her to awkwardly somersault away with one hand.

She tried to bite back a cry of pain as she rolled away, trying to shake away the ache in her wrist.

"Enough!"

Antiope and Lyra both looked up as Hippolyta and Diana descended from the perch on a rocky hillside they had taken up to watch the spar. Lyra rose to her full height the best she could.

"Lyra, go to the healer. Have her take a look at your arm."

"But mother-"

"Listen to your mother, child." Hippolyta gently urged her grandchild. "Your mother and I must speak to Antiope _in private._ "

"Yes ma'am..…" She sighed in defeat and walked away, cradling her injured wrist to her chest.

Diana watched her daughter until she was out of sight before turning to the Amazon in charge of her training. "Well?"

Antiope sighed. "She has immense potential ans skill. She's fast, light on her feet and incredibly cunning. But when it comes to hand to hand combat or weapons, she is rather…uncoordinated."

Diana's eyes narrowed at the amusement leaking into Antiope's voice. But she couldn't help but agree with what she said. Unless she was dancing or practicing gymnastics; Lyra was a very clumsy girl, there had been countless times where she had tripped over her own feet just by walking.

"And there is also the matter of her temper. Perhaps if she were to reside here, we could increase her training and double the results." Diana shook her head at this. During the summer seasons, she and Lyra would travel to Themyscira to see their family and so Lyra could train. But come autumn, they would return to D.C for Diana's job and so Lyra could attend school.

"No I don't want to do that to her. I want her to have as normal a life she possibly can for as long as possible."

"I understand, I do. But Diana, you must remember that she _is_ an Amazon." Antiope urged with emphasis.

"I know, and I want her to succeed.…But she is so much more than that."

* * *

The salty sea breeze blew through her dark rosy red locks, twisting and lifting them away from frustration filled blue-green eyes as they stared aimlessly out at the ocean.

"Something on your mind?" The soothing voice of her mother did little to calm Lyra's nerves. She pulled her knees to her chest, picking at the bandages on her arms and legs.

Diana silently sat beside Lyra, following her line of sight. The young girl always loved the ocean, she often said it washed away her frustrations away with the tide.

"What's wrong with me?" Her voice wavered. Her mother looked at her with scrutiny.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Why would you say that?"

 _"Isn't there?"_ Lyra asked, looking up at Diana with eyes that were glassy with the tears she refused to shed. "I hear the others when they whisper…..they say I'm a disappointment because I'm always tripping my own feet or dropping my weapon!"

She stood up and stomped down the rocks to pace the length of the dirt pathway, habit she had when she was feeling impatient or frustrated. Her wild, shoulder length hair whipped around with every sharp step.

"I've been training to be a warrior since I could walk! I can dodge and outrun anyone but I can't fight without falling and getting a big ugly bruise!" Diana didn't move from her spot or say a word. "And don't get me started on weapons! I dropped a sword and shield so many times I'm surprised I can still stand. And I've heard what Antiope said to you…"

"About your temper?" Lyra nodded in shame, not meeting her mother's eyes. "Antiope has also said that you have the potential and skills of your own. You just have to be patient, warriors aren't born over night."

"I know…it's just…" She trailed off and stubbed her toe into the ground.

"It's just what?" Diana inquired and patted the spot beside her. Lyra bit her lip and dragged her feet to sit beside her mother. She took a deep breath and relaxed her nerves.

"I want…I want to join you..…in the outside world." Lyra's blue-green eyes met the shocked blues of Diana. "I want to fight for what's right beside you…but I don't want to disappoint you if I get the chance.…"

"Lyra; hearing those words right now, I could never be disappointed." Diana reassured her with a smile. "But you're still young, you don't have to want to fight this early. And instead of focusing on your weaknesses, focus on your strengths."

* * *

 _'Focus on your strengths…'_

Those words hummed around Lyra's head like a nest of angry hornets, causing her to toss and turn all night long and robbing her the chance of getting any sleep that night.

She huffed in irritation as she sat up in bed, rapidly drumming her fingers. Stealing a glance out the bedside window; Lyra threw the sheets off her body and quietly padded over to her armoire, changing out her sleeping clothes for a loose tunic and capris. Not even bothering to slip on some sandals, the red haired girl quietly slipped through the halls like a ghost until she reached the outside.

"Okay…here we go." She stretched out her arms and legs, taking a few deep breaths before taking off in a dead sprint.

Using only the moon and the stars as her guides; Lyra ran throughout the heavily vegetated parts of the island, not paying any mind to the way the rocks and fallen branches stung her feet. She flipped, twirled, rolled and pivoted around any obstacle that would appear in her line of sight using her trainings in dance and gymnastics.

When she tripped, stumbled or fell, she'd push herself get right back up and keep running.

Feeling her confidence grow, she started to run faster and leap from rock to rock. Lyra laughed as she continued her makeshift training, running all the way to the cliffs. She breathed in the salty air and sighed deeply before looking down at the sand when some things caught her attention. Digging through the cool sand, Lyra pulled out several razor sharp seashell fragments.

The smooth material was cooler than the sand it'd been buried under. It felt like thick glass as she flipped it between her fingers while strolling across the shore. Lyra laughed half-heartedly, not so enthusiastically tossing one of the shards up and down before lazily flinging it to the side.

 **THUNK!**

Whipping around her eyes widened seeing the shell shard had embedded itself into nearby palm tree before falling and disappearing into the tall, sandy grass. A tiny smirk played on her lips.

"Hmmmm…"

* * *

 **Themyscira**

 **June 30, 2008**

 **2:35 CET**

Antiope let out a battle cry as she charged, sword drawn and shield ready on the defense, at Lyra who had dropped low into a stance. The older Amazon raised her sword to strike, but Lyra pushed off the ground and leapt to the side.

Her right arm extended into an arc and her left leg pushed her body off the ground to provide momentum for a low cartwheel, and her hips twisted her entire body to end in a front walkover. Not wanting to loose momentum; Lyra feigned a leg sweep that made Antiope jump and would've left her vulnerable to a backhand fist strike had she not used her shield.

Lyra growled and side flipped away, shaking her hand out, but she couldn't help her small smirk.

After realizing she could use her previous trainings as a way to fight; Lyra began to incorporate her dance or gymnast moves into the traditional Amazon fighting style, creating her own style and actually throwing Antiope for a loop.

Pivoting on her toes to twist away from the swiping steel, Lyra let a small cackling laugh out and flipped onto the shield to lodge it firmly into the ground.

"Oof!" The eleven year old grunted as her body went flying and crashed into a table that was littered with weapons after Antiope kicked her in the stomach.

"Do not get over confident!" Lyra's teeth ground together as she gripped the table to pull herself up, the blue rings in her eyes flashed angrily, and wiped away the scarlet trickle of blood on the corner of her mouth.

"You are distracted! You let your anger get the better of you!" Antiope snapped as she marched forward. The younger warrior growled menacingly and discreetly slipped her arm behind her back.

"You are clumsy! Angry! You cannot let-"

The whistling sounds that flew through the air made her stop and flinch. Antiope brought her sword up to defend herself; but missed the way five small blades lodged into the ground, forming a trail like line up to her feet. Her pale eyes widened and looked up to her student standing ready, thin throwing knives held between her fingers on both hands and a playful smirk on her face.

"Interesting." Antiope mused impressed. "I see those late night sessions you place upon yourself have paid off."

Lyra's smirk faltered and a blush stained her face. But Antiope wasn't done. "Did you not think your mother or I would know? That you sneak out to run and train by throwing rocks or anything you can find. Your determination is admirable…but is it _enough?!_ "

Antiope roared as she swung her sword once more in a downward arc. Lyra tucked and rolled away, landing a few feet away to sling two more blades that were deflected by the sword. The red haired girl yelped as she tried to dodge the swipes again while also throwing the blades with surprising skill until she was down to one. She then used that blade to block the sword and locked eyes with the woman who'd been training her for years.

Antiope didn't show it, but she was impressed. Her niece had come a long way in her own time and with her own skills. She still had a long way to go, and a lot of experience to gain. But Antiope knew that this hot headed, angry and clumsy girl had talent in her own right.

It was not the traditional Amazon way, it was Lyra's way.

Sweat trickled down Lyra's forehead and her arms started to shake as she pushed back against Antiope's sword with her dagger. She dug her teeth into her bottom lip as her muscles began to clench and tighten up, screaming as she continued to try and push herself. Lyra growled as she felt something begin to surge inside her, growing bigger and bigger like a bubble until it burst.…

Only the burst seemed to push through her skin and blast outwards like a shockwave that sent Antiope flying backwards.

"Lyra!" The red haired girl stumbled back to on the ground gaping dumbfounded, oblivious to her mother's worried voice as she and her grandmother came running into view.

She couldn't register anything, all she could do was stare at her hands in fear.

 _'W-what…what was that?…'_

It took Diana shaking her shoulders to wake Lyra up out of her stupor.

"Are you alright?" Diana implored as she stared into her daughter's frightened eyes. She slowly nodded.

"H-how's Antiope?"

"She'll be alright. Just a few bruises." Diana spoke calmly and ran a hair through Lyra's deep scarlet locks as they watched Hippolyta help Antiope up and exchange hushed words.

Diana's met those of her mother when she looked to them, silently asking the big question. The Amazon queen nodded and turned to say something to Antiope before they both left.

"Mother?" Lyra's quiet voice squeaked. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing to worry about my little star. But there is something we need to discuss, let's go inside." Lyra numbly nodded her head and slowly rose off the ground to follow Diana.

* * *

Mother and daughter sat comfortably on the latter's bed in silence after the younger of the two had changed out of her training clothes. Lyra pulled her knees to her chest to stop herself from fidgeting anxiously while, waiting her mother to speak.

"Lyra." Diana began softly. "You know how we became a family, I've never hidden that from you."

"An old friend of yours found me, after an accident killed my family, and asked you to take care of me." Lyra nodded.

"Yes, and that was one of best decisions I've ever made." Diana spoke proudly before turning serious. "But before I tell you something that's very important. I need to ask you this; do you remember all those times when you were hurt, scared, angry…or well angrier and something strange would happen?"

Thin red eyebrows furrowed as Lyra looked down, thinking back.

Books flying off shelves…

Birds flocking wildly around the air above…

Someone's hair turning a strange color…

And now that.…that blast with Antiope…

"Y-yes…how?"

"It's called accidental magic." Diana explained. "It's something that is very common in untrained witches or wizards when they reach the age of seven."

Lyra's blood suddenly felt like ice cold water in her veins. Witch…she was a witch?

"So…I'm not an Amazon?" She asked fearfully. Diana reached to take one of her hands.

"No, no. Of course you are." She reassured her daughter with a smile. "You are both an Amazon and a witch, a daughter of two worlds combined into one."

"Is this why the others would stare?…Why they would say I'm not worthy of being your daughter?" Her voice shook as she gripped her mother's hand.

"No. The only one's who knew of this were myself, your grandmother and my friend who brought you to me."

Diana moved to sit beside Lyra, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "But none of this means I love you any less. You are my daughter and you always will be, no matter what anyone says."

They sat in silence again, for what felt like an eternity. Diana providing silent comfort the best she could. Lyra trying to process all of this information.

"…Were my parents magic…like me?" Diana paused, and took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid I don't know." Lyra nodded against her shoulder before looking up.

"Is there…is there a way I can…get better with this? I don't want to hurt someone like I hurt Antiope."

"There is. The friend who brought you to me, Kent Nelson, and although he's not a wizard he is a magic practitioner. And he said that when the day comes, he'll help train you to control your magic and teach you all you need to know about one of the worlds you belong to.

Normally you'd be attending a special, hidden school that was established to educate young witches and wizards. But due to extenuating circumstances; Nelson has made an appeal to the Magical Congress in America and their board of education, to teach you their curriculum privately."

"Really?" Lyra's dual colored eyes blinked with curiosity.

"Yes. But you'll have to understand that there are rules and a new set of laws you must obey. Like for instance; until you become an adult you cannot use magic in public, especially infront of the average humans."

Lyra nodded and Diana continued. "I know this is a lot for you to understand, but Kent Nelson is a very kind and reliable man. He'll help you learn the things I cannot teach you."

"I have just one or two questions.…"

"Yes

"You said he'll be teaching me school curriculum right? When does it begin?"

"If you choose to accept his offer, your lessons will begin on September first."

"Does this mean I have to wear a uniform?" Lyra lightly whined with a pout.

* * *

 **Themyscira**

 **August 20, 2008**

 **1:00 CET**

The Amazon queen smiled sadly as she and her sister stood infront of her daughter and granddaughter. She beckoned the younger of the two forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You will always have a home here child. Do not let anyone tell you it otherwise." She said with a kind but firm tone as she took Lyra's face in her hands.

"I know grandmother." The red haired girl smiled sheepishly. Hippolyta nodded.

"Study hard, and do your best to make us proud." Lyra nodded before turning to her aunt/instructor. Antiope stood tall and looked her niece in the eye.

"Do not forget your training, always push yourself. And do not let yourself get distracted."

"I know…" Lyra's eyes dropped to the ground until Antiope pulled her in for a hug, and whispered in her ear.

"Be safe, and be strong. I am very proud of the warrior you are becoming." Even though her words were hushed and short, Antiope had made Lyra's heart and spirits soar. She gave her aunt one last squeeze before pulling back.

"Thank you, for everything. I promise I'll write or come back when I can." And with that Lyra walked, more like stumbled after tripping over her feet to everyone's amusement, back to her mother and the two left for the mainland.

"And so her journey begins." Hippolyta sighed.

"Yes.…" Antiope mumbled

The queen turned to her sister once they had faded for view. "You're worried for her."

"Aren't you?" Antiope challenged. "She's still so young. It feels like only yesterday Diana had brought her before us."

"Yes, I suppose that is true." Hippolyta mused. "But we must remember something; though she is still an Amazon, her destiny lays beyond that… **"**


	3. Independence Day

**_Hello fellow Fanfiction lovers!_**

 ** _I just wanted to say hello and thank all of the new readers who followed/favorited my story so far, even though I seemed to have lost one...Oh well!_**

 ** _This chapter will, once again, be a slight drabble before the action begins. I hope you all enjoy what I am planning and that you all stick with me. And if you're still curious about my character designs check me out on DeviantArt, I will be posting more work soon._**

 ** _As always; I do not own Young Justice nor Harry Potter, just Lyra and her costume designs. Hope you enjoy the show!_**

 ** _~AsylumAngel13_**

* * *

 _It was freezing…_

 _The air was think and heavy with the smell of mold, decay and who knows what else…_

 _Blue-green eyes looked around frantically._

 _"What the hell…Where am I?! What the hell am I wearing?!" She fumed as she looked down at her clothes. It was some type of school uniform, but it wasn't the same uniform she'd known for the last two years._

 _Instead of the blue and cranberry plaid skirt that went mid thigh, it was knee length charcoal grey._

 _The white button down, black dress shoes and tights had remained the same._

 _But the blue button up vest was replaced by a thick grey sweater vest._

 _The cranberry tie with blue stripes had become a solid black._

 _And a cloak like robe with an crest over her heart, was in place of the deep blue hooded coat with golden trim details and Gordian knot._

 _She scrunched her nose in distaste but jumped as a sound echoed off the spacious walls of the chamber around her. Curious; she crept around to follow the sound, listening as it grew louder and almost sounded like some sort of beast. She hid in the shadows of a more open part of the chamber, watching wide eyed as a familiar boy ran around trying to avoid a creature she'd only heard stories about._

 _'Holy shit! Is that…an actual basilisk?!'_

 _She had to stifle a gasp as the boy ran up the creepy face statue with a sword in his hand, avoiding the monster's strikes. She didn't know his name, or why she had been seeing him._

 _But for a very long time…this boy had been appearing to her in her dreams.._

 _She fought back a gag as he actually stabbed the beast through the hard palate of its mouth and into it's brain, killing it quickly. She crept forward even more as he stumbled down the statue; pulling a lodged fang out of his arm and stumbled to the ground beside a smaller girl at the feet of an older boy, hoping to listen as they exchanged heated words._

 _"What are you doing?! STOP!" The older boy roared as the younger took the fang and stabbed a leather journal that the smaller girl had been holding; not once, not twice, but three times. With each stab; thick ink like liquid spouted from the book and the older boy disappeared as if he were being burned piece by piece._

 _"Whoah…" Her voice, though barely above a hushed whisper, caught the boy's attention. He whipped around, as if ready to fight again. But when he saw her as she slinked out of the shadows, his eyes widened._

 _"I-it's…it's you!" She cocked her head to the side, like a curious puppy._

 _"Have we…met before?"_

 _"N-no…but…" The boy stuttered as they stood face to face, but a few feet apart. "I've seen you before…only-"_

 _"In dreams?…" She finished for him in a whisper. He nodded slowly, his green eyes never leaving her dual colored one's. She licked her dry lips and took one step forward._

 _"What's your name?" He didn't answer right away. He just stood perfectly still and stared, as if contemplating whether or not to trust the girl in front of him._

 _"I-I'm Harry, Harry Potter. What's your name?"_

 _She opened her mouth, ready to speak but no words came out as a new voice faded in like a mist._

 _"-Ra!"_

 _"LYRA!"_

* * *

 **Washington D.C**

 **July 4, 2010**

 **10:36 EDT.**

"LYRA! Wake up!" Diana's voice radiated throughout the walls; startling her softly snoring daughter wide awake, to jump out of bed, and crash harshly onto the carpeted floor of her bedroom.

The young teen groaned and rubbed her now aching head as she sat up. Her hair was a tangled, wild mess that fell to her shoulders and there was a thin trail of saliva down her chin. Lazy blue-green eyes blinked up at the clock before she pushed off the ground to dust off her Jack Skellington pajama bottoms and purple tank top.

Diana smirked into her morning coffee as she heard the sound of a large crash and her daughter shouting.

"OW! Mother Fu-"

"Young lady if you know what's best you'll not finish that sentence." The older woman halfheartedly warned as Lyra hopped into the kitchen on one foot while rubbing the other.

It happened every time they'd go to Themyscira. When on the island; Lyra was nothing but focused, polite and very soft spoken around the other Amazon's. But when they were home on the mainlands; her sarcastic, somewhat lazy, mischievous teenage side came through.

"Sorry..…sorry." Lyra yawned as she slumped into the seat across from Diana, taking a few generous sips of the orange juice that'd already been set out.

"Did you sleep alright?" Diana asked. Lyra flinched and took a bite of toast as an excuse to not answer right away.

"Yeah I slept great." She lied smoothly. Diana nodded and the two sat a comfortable silence with the only sounds coming from the silverware clinking against the plates and the slight flutter of Diana's newspaper. After breakfast the dishes were cleaned, Diana excused herself for a shower and so Lyra decided to flop onto the couch with her sketch book.

The charcoal and colored graphite slowly began the fill the stark blank canvas, bringing a design to life as Lyra's hand mindlessly dragged the pencils across the paper. Her intensely focused eyes never left the page and traced each line after it had been drawn. She was so focused on her drawing she missed the sound the shower turning off and her mother entering the living room a few minutes after.

"What are you drawing now?" Lyra yelped and jumped, whipping her head around to see Diana lazily running a towel through her damp hair.

"Uhm n-nothing!…J-just a stupid doodle." She chirped and quickly shut the book, tucking it under a throw pillow. The red head coughed awkwardly at the look her mother gave her.

"If only you were _that_ focused on your school work. Speaking of which, don't you have to finish the assignments Nelson gave you?" Lyra sighed and ran a hand through her messy hair.

Her main teacher, Kent Nelson, mostly gave her theoretical work and paper assignments that followed the Ilvermorny curriculum due to his own magical abilities dwindling over the ages. Leaving Lyra to practice the spells and charms on her own under his, or those of her practical work teacher, watchful eyes in the Tower of Fate.

"I'm just about done actually; the arithmacy and runes took the longest because they gave me a major headache, though astronomy, transfiguration and charms weren't too bad. All I have left is some papers on a list of recipes he wants me to write up for a grade." Diana nodded.

"Just make sure you get it all finished before your lessons begin for the year."

"I will mom, don't worry." Lyra chirped with a smirk before pulling her book back out to start a fresh drawing.

Once again Lyra found herself entranced in her work, oblivious to everything else until her hand decided to start cramp up after another two to three hours

She shook it out and decided to give it a rest before flipping on the t.v. The smirk quickly turned sour and a groan bubbles from the back of her throat.

 _ **»We are coming to you live from in front of the Hall of Justice; where the heroic legends Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and the Flash have all gathered together with their young sidekicks.**_

 _ **There have been rumors and speculation that today is rumored to be the day in which these young heroes will take their first steps to become members of the Justice League. And here they come now!«**_

The camera panned to the heroes as they walked through the paparazzi as they fired off questions that went unanswered. Diana, who had come back through the living room to the kitchen, looked down at Lyra when she heard the girl start to growl while absentmindedly flipping one of her pencils across her fingers. The older woman sighed.

"Lyra."

"Yes?" She responded with a hint of venom in her voice.

"I know you're frustrated."

 _"Frustrated?"_ She looked up, her voice almost pleading "Mom I'm sorry if I'm sounding rude, but I can help. You know I can do some good in the world with the skills you taught me."

"I know you can. But you have to understand that there's a reason why I won't let you help me out in the open."

"And _what_ reason is that?" Lyra challenged.

"…You'll know when you're older, and the time is right. I'm sorry; but please just understand, I'm doing this to protect you." Diana said with finality and turned to leave the room, leaving Lyra huffing in frustration. Her fingers tapped irritably against the arm of the couch as she flipped through the channels until a familiar tone made her jump.

She scurried over to the bookcase that held a secret compartment and opened it up, pulling out a sleek phone that kept going off. Gripping the phone, Lyra rushed to her mom's home office, trying her hardest not to trip in the process.

"Mom." She panted. "Phone for you."

Diana looked up from her paperwork, curiously. But her eyes widened as Lyra leaned against the door frame and held up the sleek phone. She caught it effortlessly when her daughter tossed to her, snapping it open.

"Yes?.…Location…Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can."

The phone snapped shut and blue eyes locked with blue greens. A thin red eyebrow quirked. "New mission?"

"Yes. Batman has requested a full League response." Diana answered as she moved around, getting herself ready. Lyra moved out of the room to leave her mother alone, and decided to wait for her in the living room.

"Alright, you know the rules-" The older woman trailed off expectantly.

"Chores and all homework are to be done beforehand if I wanna go out. Stay out of trouble and don't talk to strangers. Be back by seven, seven thirty the latest." Lyra drawled off, bored. Diana nodded.

"I don't know when I'll be home, but there's plenty of leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry." This made the younger girl groan and throw her hands in the air.

" _Seriously?_ I only almost burned down the kitchen what? Three times?" Diana shook her head in amusement.

"I'll be home when I can. Stay out of trouble."

"Just as long as you stay safe."

And with that Diana had left Lyra alone.

* * *

The hours ticked away like slow molasses in the winter.

In the few hours that had passed since Diana left; Lyra had cleaned the living room and kitchen, sharpened and cleaned her rather extensive knife collection, and just about finished her summer homework.

Her instructor had asked her to write papers on three distinct concoctions; details on their properties, how they are brewed, etc.

 _'Shrinking Solution is potion that, when brewed correctly, allows the drinker to shrink into a younger form. When brewed correctly it will turn a bright acidic green color, but if it is brewed incorrectly it becomes a deadly poison._

 _The potion was first successfully concocted by Zygmunt Budge in the 1500's, by stirring after adding shrivelfigs as an unorthodox step. One of the more practical uses of this brew is that it can allow a witch or wizard to transport livestock more easily by shrinking the animals down to carry them in their pockets._

 _The Shrinking Solution is crafted by…'_

The scratching of her pen against paper and the clicking ticks of the clock filled the empty space of their home as Lyra scribbled down the recipe in great detail.

It was still pretty early when she finished up the final drafts of each paper; so Lyra took the chance to change out of her pajamas and into a pair of black yoga capris, tank top and a light weight green zip up hoodie before grabbing some sneakers.

After cleaning up her school supplies and slipping on her shoes; she pulled her shoulder length hair up into a high ponytail, making sure to leave some covering the scar on her forehead without it hanging in her eyes, grabbed her ipod and headed out the door.

* * *

 **Washington D.C**

 **July 4, 2010**

 **4:45 EDT**

Black and green sneakers lightly slapped in a light jogging rhythm against the concrete sidewalks of the streets she called home. Her red hair bounced and flipped behind her like a tail as she weaved through the masses of people and around corners. The thumping bass of her music kept her energy up even when she would stop to cross a street.

The red haired teen stopped to catch her breath and looked down at her ipod to look at the time. Feeling it was time to head back home, she decided to stretch out before starting her run back.

"HELP!"

The panicking voice made Lyra jump and quietly rush over to the nearest alley, ducking behind one of the brick walled buildings, her eyes narrowed as two masked thugs cornered a terrified man.

"P-please…please don't hurt me!" The man pleaded.

"Relax pops we ain't gonna hurt ya…..much." One of the thugs sneered as he palmed a metal pipe. The other had a metal baseball bat lounging against his shoulder.

Creeping as silently as she could, Lyra moved to duck behind a nearby dumpster in the alley. She pulled her hood high over her head, making sure to tuck her hair in, and quietly slipped out two of her throwing knives she had tucked into the inside of her jacket.

Hey a girl's always gotta be prepared.

"Just fork over the wallet and that nice watch you've got." The second thug commanded with a deeper voice. Pushing off the ground; Lyra tuck and rolled, flinging one of the knives at the baseball bat to knock it away.

"What the-Ugh!" The thug's words were muffled because after throwing the knife Lyra launched herself again to deliver a punch to his stomach. He dropped to his knees, winded.

"What the fuck?! Back off ya crazy bitch!"

'Ooh bad choice of words.' Lyra sneered mentally as her temper flared. The still standing thug ran at her and started to swing the pipe. Lyra ducked and twisted away, occasionally blocking the blows with her remaining knife.

"Don't just stand there.…RUN!" She snapped harshly at the civilian as she ducked a swing from the pipe. He nodded and took off. But that was enough of a distraction for the thug to clip Lyra's side with the pipe. She growled and backed away but missed the other thug getting back to reclaim his bat until it swung, hitting her shoulder hard and sending her to the ground.

"This is what happens when you try to play hero, little brat." One sneered while the other cackled.

Lyra growled and picked her head up, the blue rings of her eyes flashing dangerously under the shadows of her hood.

"Oh ho ho. Looks like she's still got some fight in her. Guess we're gonna have to teach her another lessons." The one with the pipe mocked and backhanded her. They both cackled again, oblivious as Lyra spat out blood and pulled herself into a crouch with a devilish smirk. Pivoting low and kicking out her leg; she smiled viciously as one of the thugs cried out in pain and his knees buckled, dropping to the ground in a whimpering heap.

"YOU LITTLE TRAMP!" The other roared as he swung his bat. Lyra rolled away as he swung and thrusted her palm upwards, breaking his nose with a loud CRUNCH!

Not wanting to lose a chance when he stumbled back to hold his face, Lyra ran and drove her knee into his gut. The momentum caused him to fly back further and crash, head first into the wall.

Standing still but on high alert, the red haired girl panted as she looked at the two men. One unconscious, the other still in pain. The sound of sirens filled the air and so Lyra quickly gathered up her blades and ran through the alley, sticking to the shadows until she reached the main street further down the block.

She let out a deep sigh as the cop cars sped by and reached up to untie her ponytail so the messy locks could fall free, before replacing her hood but not as high. Lyra winced and bit back a whimper as she felt jolts of pain shoot out from her shoulder and side like lightning.

"Dammit…" She cussed and rubbed her shoulder. Breathing deeply, she tried to will back the pain and slowly started to make her way back home.

Missing the thick clouds of smoke behind her as they stained the evening sky above the city…


	4. Fireworks

_**Hello everyone~**_

 ** _Just wanted to say hello before I do my disclaimer and start the show!_**

 ** _If any of you are curious; EvaShinobiKaiserKnight has asked me for my permission to use ch. 1 for their upcoming story, I've been pming them and they have it! It definetley sounds like an interesting story and I cannot wait to read it!_**

 ** _Anywho, I just wanna also say that's to all the new followers, I hope I don't disappoint you._**

 ** _As always; I only own Lyra and her outfits, I unfortunatley don't own Young Justice or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective genius creators._**

 ** _Welcome to the show!~_**

* * *

 **Washington D.C**

 **July 5, 2010**

 **00:14 EDT.**

Minutes after the building had completely given away and became nothing but rubble, Superboy pushed through the remains and threw debris off the rag-tag team. The teens were panting and looking worse for wear; covered in scratches and bruises, and their uniforms torn up.

"We…did it…" Aqualad managed to get out in disbelief.

"Was there…..ever any doubt?" Robin smirked cheekily. He and Kid Flash went for a high five but ended up wincing with a faint crunching sound and gripping their sides in pain.

"See." Kid Flash said to the clone, gaining his attention and pointing to the sky. "The moon."

The group looked up at the full moon, admiring the glowing beacon as a small dark silhouette blotted it, flying in their direction.

"Oh! And Superman!" Kid chirped. "Do we keep our promises or what?"

The Man of Steel wasn't alone as he landed. One by one the other members of the Justice League joined the Kryptonian amongst the debris of Cadmus; circling the sidekicks and clone, and none of them looked happy.

Superboy stepped away from the group and made his way up to Superman, lifting the torn piece of his outfit reveal the red symbol and smiling with a faint glimmer of hope in his eyes. The way the older Kryptonian's eyes widened dramatically seemed to squash that hope very quickly.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman inquired.

"He doesn't like being called an _it_." Kid Flash whispered in warning.

"I'm Superman's clone." Superboy declared. The other members of the League all shared looks of disbelief and shock with this announcement.

Batman's eyes narrowed under his cowl. "Start talking."

* * *

 **Washington D.C**

 **July 5**

 **00:38 EDT**

The sidekicks took turns explaining everything that had transpired at Cadmus, not sparing a single detail.

The Green Lanterns, the Hawks and Captain Atom had dug Desmond out of the debris and carted him away as the remaining League members talked amongst themselves away from the teens. Superman was the first to approach them, and he went straight up to his teenaged clone.

"We'll uhm…..we'll figure something out for you. The League will I mean. For now, better make sure then get Blockbuster squared away." And with that the Man of Steel left.

"Cadmus will be investigated." Batman told the group of teens, beckoning them to face him as he approached the group with Aquaman and Flash in tow. "All fifty two levels. But let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called!" Flash shouted and interrupted the Dark Knight.

Batman narrowed his eyes but continued on as if he hadn't been cut off. "End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You _will not_ be doing this again."

"I am sorry." Aqualad spoke up when silence fell upon the group. "But we will."

"Aqualad, stand down." The Atlantean King ordered.

"My apologies my king, but no." The younger Atlantean defied but bowed slightly. "We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together on our own, we forged something powerful and important."

"Look if this is about your treatment back at the Hall, the three of you-"

"The _four_ of us." Kid Flashed chimed in now, cutting off his mentor, as he moved to stand beside Aqualad. "And it isn't."

"Batman we're ready to use what you taught us. Or why bother teaching us at all?" Robin spoke up as he joined his friends.

"Why let them tell us what to do?!" Superboy spat out harshly and then proceeded to stand with the sidekicks. "It's simple. Get on board or get out of our way."

The three League members stared at the unwavering teens, seeing nothing but stone cold determination in each of them. Off to the side; Wonder Woman couldn't help but think of her daughter's own determination to join the good fight, and couldn't help but ponder if she would rebel just like these boys did.

Her passion and determination were something to admire. But her temper, lack of experience and the secrets that cloaked her past made Wonder Woman question whether or not she could make it in the field.

"Three days." Batman simply stated before turning to leave; Aquaman and Flash following, leaving the teens alone once again before they all took off for home.

* * *

 **Washington D.C**

 **July 5, 2010**

 **01:33 EDT**

The door silently clicked shut behind her as Diana entered her dark, quiet home. Scanning the room, the Amazon nodded in contentment seeing the house was spotless except for a single open book on the coffee table. It was Lyra's sketch book. She slipped off her shoes and silently padded across the floor to pick it up; flicking on a table side lamp to flip through and admire the detailed artwork her daughter had drawn up.

Each page held a fully colored portrait of at least one hero in action. Be it a member of the Justice League; such as herself, Batman or the Hawks. Or surprisingly one of their sidekicks Lyra seemed to envy. There were even some drawings of the Amazons such as Hippolyta or Antiope back on Themyscira.

But the last, and latest edition, had Diana stumped. The young heroine in action wasn't a familiar one until she took a good look at the shape of her body, the drawn motion of knives flying out of her outstretched hand and the cut of her hair.

Sighing with a wistful smile, Diana closed up the sketch book and silently stalked towards her daughter's room.

She pushed the slightly cracked door further open open to survey the slightly messy room. Various band and movie posters covered the blue-green walls. A few stray papers, pencils and articles of clothing littered the floor. A floor to ceiling bookcase completely stocked up with books and various trinkets. An art/work desk with a few stray paint splatters and pencil shavings was lit up with the overhead lamp that was still on.

Diana slipped inside the room, ready to flip off the light as she looked down at the softly snoring Lyra, when her foot caught something cold and squishy. Blue eyes looked downwards and widened.

It was an ice pack.

After placing the sketch book on the desk to pick it up, Diana realized it was still fairly cool and yet melted just enough. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the sleeping red head and the way she was laying on her stomach with her face buried in the pillow and one shoulder slightly elevated. Diana's suspicions were confirmed when she knelt down to carefully lift up the sleeve of Lyra's baggy sleep shirt.

An already dark, nasty bruise almost the size of a softball stained her skin.

'Damn…'

* * *

 **Washington D.C**

 **July 5, 2010**

 **08:30 EDT**

Lyra moaned into her pillow as her shoulder started to scream at her. She sluggishly pulled herself up to gingerly rub the sore spot and then fumbled out of the tangled mess of blankets.

She sluggishly dragged her feet to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face, hissing as the cold water hit the cut on her lip and her still bruised cheek. Digging through the drawers, Lyra pulled out a bottle of ivory toned foundation to cover up her bruise, then applied a thick layer of chapstick to somewhat conceal the cut and reduce it to make it look like Lyra had bitten down on her lip too hard…again.

Seeing there wasn't too much more she could do, Lyra shrugged her shoulders and slumped out to the kitchen.

"Morning.…" She yawned in greeting her mother at the kitchen table. Diana looked up from her coffee for a moment to watch Lyra sit across from her, before slipping something out from under the newspaper she had beside her.

Lyra's eyes widened and her jaw clenched mid-bite around her bagel as the now completely melted ice pack slapped onto the table infront of her. Blue-green eyes looked up to sheepishly meet stern filled blue one's.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Diana questioned.

"I…..uhm w-well…...you see I was out for a run when I heard someone was in trouble…t-there was a man being mugged in an alley...so...I m-might've stepped in…" Lyra stuttered trying to get out. Diana's eyes narrowed.

"I'm a very reasonable woman, Lyra. I set a few certain rules, and I expect them to be obeyed. One in which is for you to _stay out of trouble._ "

"I know! I know! But you gotta understand there was this man was getting mugged, he needed help!" Lyra pleaded.

"Then you should have called the police and let them deal with it."

"By the time they would've gotten there those goons could have killed that man and they would've gotten away!" Lyra tried not to snap. "I was there, I took care of it."

"And look at what happened in the process." Diana's eyes zeroed in on her daughter's shoulder. "You are not a hero Lyra, it's not your place to get involved."

"Only because you won't let me help…." Lyra slumped back further into her chair and crossed her arms. Diana sighed.

"Knives, and laptop." Blue-green eyes clouded with confusion but then widened.

"But mom!"

"Now." Diana said firmly, but quietly. Lyra's shoulders dropped and she nodded slowly before excusing herself from the table. She came back five minutes to reluctantly hand over her entire knife collection and her laptop, charger and all.

"I'm sorry. I know you were only trying to help, do the right thing. But you're not ready to join this fight, maybe some day but not now." Diana looked at her daughter who refused to meet her eyes

"Batman has called for a full League meeting, I'll be home when I can." Lyra just nodded, not even bothering to get up as Diana rose to stand and leave.

* * *

 **The Watchtower**

 **July 6, 2010**

 **1:36 EDT**

"Let's get straight to business. I'm sure we all have more important things to do than discuss the rebellious actions of the sidekicks." Batman started as he looked out upon his fellow Justice League members.

"There is no denying that their actions were noble." Aquaman said. "They took initiative and gathered some very important information."

"But can we really look over the facts that they hacked our system, and endangered lives?" Flash inquired and crossed his arms.

"There is also the matter of this Superboy." Martian Manhunter added, making the original Man of Steel flinch. "We do not know the full extent of his abilities. Yet he seems to be willing to work with the younger heroes."

Many of the League members nodded along with what the three heroes had said. But Batman had noticed that one, usually very outspoken woman, was particularly quiet.

"Is there something on your mind Diana?" The Dark Knight asked the Amazon Princess, making her look up from where her eyes had been fixed on the table.

"You'll have to forgive me. I'm a little distracted."

"What troubles you?" Hawkwoman inquired. Wonder Woman paused, taking a moment to contemplate what to say.

"Let's just say that the four sidekicks are not the only ones who acted out the other day." She looked to Batman, who nodded his head encouraging her to continue.

"While she was out on a run, my daughter stopped a pair of criminals from ganging up on an innocent civilian." Many sets of eyes widened at this news.

"I didn't know you had a kid." Flash pondered.

"I adopted her, about twelve years ago. She managed to help him which I am proud of; but not only did she defy my rules, she got herself hurt in the process."

"Oh yeah! I heard about that!" Captain Marvel perked up, gaining everyone's attention. "I overheard it on the police scanners. These two creeps had cornered a local doctor and some tiny, knife twirling vigilante stopped them before they got a single cent. She packed quite a whollop from what I heard."

"Sounds like you raised quite a girl." Batman commented. "Despite your pessimism towards my training of Robin."

"She's half Amazon. It's in her blood." Diana stated proudly.

"How old is she?" Black Canary inquired.

"She'll be turning thirteen in a few weeks." Canary nodded at this and leaned forward in her seat.

"That is generally the age where teenagers begin to rebel if they feel like they're stuck in a rut. They grow more and more restless until they act out on their own."

"But they aren't exactly normal teenagers." Green Arrow piped up. "Aqualad, Kid Flash and now Superboy are meta-humans and from what we've learned, both Robin and Lyra have been trained since they were children. Them acting out could have severe consequences."

"Didn't you say you also have someone you're teaching?" Hal Jordan asked as he turned to Martian Manhunter. The Martian silently nodded and silence fell upon the League.

"So, what shall we do?" Aquaman asked out loud, breaking that silence. "Surely we can all agree that they have the skills to carry out missions on their own, but we cannot simply allow them to run amok and do as they please."

Many of the League members shared looks; as if they were having silent conversations, debates and even arguments.

"If I may?" Black Canary spoke up. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

 _ **L- Hey girl**_

 _ **B- Hey! What's happening?**_

 _ **L- *sigh* I'm grounded…again.… :/**_

 _ **B-…What'd you do this time? -_-**_

 _ **L- Long story short, I did something mom didn't like and**_

 _ **now she's mad.**_

 _ **B- Yikes. Do I even wanna know?**_

 _ **L- Nope. Anywho, what's new?**_

 _ **B- Eh not much. Been keepin' busy and trying to enjoy my**_

 _ **summer.**_

 _ **L- I hear ya, just be thankful you don't have h.w. How's the**_

 _ **Playboy Prince?**_

 _ **B- Same as always. Said he'd join in…Oh! Here he is.**_

 _ **now.**_

 _ **R- Sup ladies?**_

 _ **B- Hey!**_

 _ **L- Hey doofus**_

 _ **R- Hey weirdo. What's happening?**_

 _ **B- Nmu?**_

 _ **L-Grounded…Again…**_

 _ **R- Lmao xD What'd you do now? Smart mouth another**_

 _ **security guard?**_

 _ **L- No.**_

 _ **R- Ooh ooh! Punch another guy in the store?**_

 _ **B-…**_

 _ **L- No…HE GRABBED MY A# !**_

 _ **R- Flip off another Taxi driver?**_

 _ **L- SHUT UP!**_

 _ **B-…uhm.…wow**_

 _ **R- Roflmao! XD**_

 _ **L- UGH! YOU'RE SUCH A D#$ &!**_

 _ **R- You know it ;)**_

 _ **L-…I'm seriously beginning to question why I'm friends**_

 _ **with you…**_

 _ **B-…So true…..But at least you don't go to school with him.**_

 _ **L-Huh, I didn't think about that.**_

 _ **R- HEY!**_

 _ **B- So when are you gonna come visit? I miss you.**_

 _ **L-I miss you too! But sadly Idk…who knows how long I'll**_

 _ **be under lock and key this time.**_

 _ **B- Well as soon as you can, we definitely gotta get**_

 _ **together!**_

 _ **R- Totally! I miss having my favorite weirdo around lol**_

 _ **L- Pffft if you wanna talk to a weirdo, why don't you talk to**_

 _ **your own reflection?**_

 _ **B- LOL!**_

 _ **R- Ha ha, very funny -_-**_

Lyra snickered despite herself.

Lazily flopping onto the couch, her fingers danced across the keyboard. Playfully bickering with her two best, and actually only, friends always seemed to lift her spirits.

* * *

 **Washington D.C**

 **July 8, 2010**

 **7:30**

"LYRA! Time to wake up!"

The red haired pre-teen groaned in protest and looked up at her alarm clock. She shot up, despite her aching body's protests, when she saw how early it was.

'What the hell?.…Mom never gets me up this early unless it's for school…'

Lyra yawned and ran a hand through her snarl ridden hair as she fumbled out of her cocoon of blankets to drag herself to the bathroom.

The cold water stung her almost healed bruises and seeing as she wasn't having to much luck with her hair, Lyra threw it up in a sloppy ponytail.

Diana's eyes followed her daughter as she slowly shuffled into the kitchen; rubbing her eyes and yawning, and completely missing the gift boxes wrapped up neatly on the table.

"Good morning." The older Amazon said with a calm facade, trying to contain her amusement.

"Mornin'…" Lyra mumbled through a yawn as she grabbed the orange juice from the fridge before turning around, finally noticing the boxes after she had sat down. Her blue-green eyes widened curiously.

"Uhm…Mom?"

"Yes?" Diana asked, allowing a tiny smile to form.

"What's this? I mean, my birthday's not for another few weeks…" The smile grew.

"Just open them up and I'll explain everything. I just hope that you like them."

Now with her curiosity growing; Lyra set down her juice, pulled the boxes closer, and gingerly tugged at the pine green ribbon before opening the box. She choked back a gasp that tore from her throat and collapsed into her chair.

"M-mom?…" Diana smiled and bowed her head.

"We'll see how it looks in a minute. But first, I'll need to explain…"

* * *

 **Mount Justice.**

 **July 8**

 **08:04 EDT.**

The four sidekicks once again found themselves standing together facing the intense stares of the Justice League. Batman took the liberty of speaking for most of the League as others hustled around to straighten up the spacious mountain base.

"This cave was the original headquarters of the Justice League. We're calling it to service again." He started.

"Since the five of you are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

" _Real_ missions?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Yes. But covert." Batman replied.

"The League will handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." Flash spoke up from his place beside Kid Flash and pointed to the insignia on his uniform.

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter." Wonder Woman spoke up.

"Batman needs a team to operate on the sly, under the table." Aquaman said, nodding in agreement.

"The six of you will be that team." Batman affirmed.

"Cool!" Robin smiled but then frowned in confusion. "Wait, _six?_ "

Batman nodded his head and looked past the teens, piquing their curiosity to look behind them.

Martian Manhunter stepped out of the shadows with a teenage martian girl by his side. She was roughly Kid Flash's height with light red hair and orange-red eyes. Her uniform consisted of a white t-shirt with a red X, a blue skirt that matched her ankle boots and gloves, and a blue cape with a high collar.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece." Batman introduced. "Miss Martian."

"Hi." She shyly waved with a smile.

"I'm liking this job more already." Kid whispered with a smirk before turning to the martian teen.

"Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash." He introduced enthusiastically. "That's Robin, Aqualad, it's cool if you forget their names!"

" I'm honored to be included." She smiled and spoke politely.

"I thought you said there would be six of us?" Aqualad asked curiously. The four boys and one Martian girl looked on curiously as Wonder Woman actually shared a smirk with Batman before an airy giggle echoed across the cave walls, making the teens jump.

"That would be her." Batman stated simply.

"Who is she?" Robin asked, around curiously. The laughter echoed again, this time louder.

"Ugh…Don't tell me we've got _another_ ninja on our hands!" Kid Flash whined.

"Boo!"

The teen speedster yelped and jumped high. Everyone whipped to look behind where he had been standing only to find no one there.

"Alright, that's enough." Wonder Woman lightly scolded.

"Awh~ Okay mom!" The laughing figure of a teenage girl stepped out of the shadows behind Martian Manhunter.

The figure wore a smoky grey shirt with elbow length black sleeves, almost like a raglan shirt. Two thin green utility belts unevenly hugged her hips over a pair of black mid thigh shorts with light grey and green stripping down the sides. A pair of dark brown combat boots with hidden steel toes and over the knee black socks that were made from the same lightweight yet kevlar strong material as the shirt, shorts and black fingerless gloves on her hands. Over the entire ensemble as a dark brown hooded trench coat the fell just past the knees and had sleeves that were rolled up above the elbows, and a domino mask hid her eyes from the world. But what was really shocking was her wild silver colored hair that fell to her shoulders.

"I'd like you all to meet my daughter and protege, Silver Fang." Wonder Woman introduced with the faintest hint of pride.

Silver Fang stepped up to stand next to Miss Martian, playfully smiling and cocking her hip to the side. "What's up everybody?."

The Martian girl smiled at the silver haired teen. "It's nice to meet you. I'm so glad I won't be the only new girl on the team."

"Us girls gotta stick together here on Earth." Silver surprised Miss Martian by pulling her in for a warm hug, whispering. "Besides, I can't let Kid Dope set a bad example for us humans now can I?"

As the giggling girls separated Kid Flash, Aqualad and Robin walked up to them. Robin turned back when he realized Superboy hadn't moved from his spot.

"Hey Superboy! Come meet Miss M and Silver!" The boy wonder chirped and beckoned him over. The others stepped back to make room for the clone as he walked up to the group. They all watched as Miss Martian's cape seemed to shrink into her back and the white t shirt became black, almost matching Superboy's.

"I like your t-shirt." She said with a sheepish smile that made the clone smile in return.

"That is freaking awesome!" Silver Fang commented in awe. Aqualad smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Today is the day."


	5. Welcome to Happy Harbors

_**Hello everyone~**_

 _ **I'm sorry it took me longer to update; things have been kinda crazy since a member of my family is in the hospital undergoing a surgery, so I'm doing all I can to help out.**_

 _ **Anyway a quick housekeeping note. I've noticed in the show that many of the main characters wear identical outfits just in different color variations so that's my plan for Lyra's off duty attire, I'll just try to drop subtle hints about what colors I'll use in each chapter but I'll be posting a picture of the general idea on DeviantArt.**_

 _ **I also just wanna say a quick thank you to the new followers and those who left positive reviews :) you guys make my day especially in times like this.**_

 _ **As always, I do not own Young Justice, Harry Potter or the bases I'll use for my pictures. I only own Lyra and her wardrobe.**_

* * *

 **Mount Justice.**

 **July 18, 2010**

 **09:25 EDT**

 _-Recognized: Silver Fang: B-0-6-_

The half-Amazon lazily yawned as she stepped through the Zeta-beam. She took a quick glance down at her attire to make sure it was okay.

A turquoise t shirt that hung off both of her shoulders and revealed her light black tank top. Black skinny jeans with a studded belt that matched some of her bracelets. A pair of converse high tops that matched the color of her shirt. And two necklaces; a thin black satin choker, and a simple silver chain completed her look.

"Mornin'" She lazily smiled to three of her new teammates as she walked up to them.

"Good morning Silver Fang!" Miss Martian chirped enthusiastically. Aqualad smiled and Superboy simply nodded.

"Any news?" She inquired and looked up at the projected screens, trying to contain her excitement.

Aqualad was about to answer when the zeta-beam whirled to life again.

 _-Recognized: Robin: B-0-1, Kid Flash: B-0-3-_

The zeta-beams whirled and the two teenaged heroes entered the cave in a bright flash before rushing over to where the others stood.

"Did you ask him yet?!" Robin asked in excitement.

"He's on his way now." Aqualad calmly stated with a smile.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for, Christmas?!" Silver Fang demanded eagerly.

"Let's Go!" Kid Flash shouted as he raced out, leaving the rest of the team in the dust. Robin and Silver ran after him with the others following close behind to the cave's entrance.

It'd been a week since the team was established and yet they still hadn't received a single mission. Needless to say, they were getting pretty antsy.

The entrance to the cave opened just as a tornado came into view, descending towards the mountain and growing larger until Red Tornado came into view.

"Red Tornado!" KF called out eagerly greeting the robot as he landed.

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercepted me outside the cave?" The robot hero inquired.

"Well we were hoping you'd have a mission for us." The Atlantean spoke with hope in his voice.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado said plainly.

 _"Seriously?!"_ Silver whined. "It's been over a week!"

"You will be tested soon enough. But for the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team isn't a social club." Aqualad dead-panned.

"No. But I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the Cave." And with that, Red Tornado left the six irritated teens alone to enter the cave.

"Keep busy." Kid Flash grumbled with a pout.

"Talk about a major letdown…" The red haired girl sighed and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin asked.

"Oh! I can find out." Miss Martian said before turning to the retreating robot and pressing her fingers to her temple. She sighed in disappointment. "I'm sorry. I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try though." Kid Flash chirped reassuringly, stepping closer to the Martian teen. "So uh, you know what _I'm_ thinking right now?"

"We all know what you're thinking." Robin scoffed, smacking the speedster on the back.

" ** _*COUGH*_** Pervert! * ** _COUGH*_** " Silver Fang snickered to herself but looked away innocently when K.F shot her a look.

"And now we tour our clubhouse." Aqualad clearly unamused.

"Well Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides." Miss Martian said with a smile as she turned to the clone.

"Don't look at me." He said as the others turned to him.

"We won't. A private tour sounds much more fun-OWW!" The ginger haired teen groaned and rubbed his head as Silver shook out her hand with a glare.

"She never said anything about private." She said irritably. "Get your head out of the gutter."

Kid grumbled and rubbed his head as Robin cackled. "You're cute but not very nice…"

"Team building, we'll all go." Aqualad stated firmly, snapping everyone back into attention.

She just shrugged and settled for following after Miss Martian as she started the tour. "So, this would be the front door. The base is actually the whole mountain."

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and the Green Lanterns back when the League was just beginning." Kid Flash listed off matter-of-factly as they entered the mission room.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

"The Cave's location was…compromised." The Atlantean explained.

"So they traded it for a tourist trap?" The clone scoffed. "Yeah that makes sense."

"If the villains know about the cave, we must be on constant alert." Miss Martian stated with worry bubbling in her voice.

"The bad guys know we know about the place, so they'd never think to look here." Robin spoke and took the Martian's hand. Beside her, Silver Fang's blue-green eyes blinked rapidly and she shook her head.

"Uh you wanna try explaining that in english and not at warp speed?"

"He means we're hiding in plain sight." Kid elaborated as he took Robin's hand out of Miss Martian's and held it before dropping it.

"Ah…That's much clearer.…"

It was silent amongst the teens until Superboy started sniffing the air before announcing. "I smell smoke."

"My cookies!" The Martian gasped in shock before zipping away through the air. The others followed after her and the smell of smoke as she telekinetically pulled a tray of crackling charcoal black cookies out of the oven.

"Oh I was trying out Granny Joan's recipe from episode seventeen of…uh never mind." Miss M covered her disheartened almost slip up.

"I bet they would've tasted great." Robin said reassuringly.

 **CRUNCH!**

Everyone looked to see Kid Flash munching away on the cookies straight off the tray.

"He doesn't seem to mind." The boy wonder teased with a smirk.

"I have a serious metabolism." The speedster sheepishly defended with a mouthful of cookie.

"I'll…make more?" She said uncertainly.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad, the ever gentleman, said kindly.

" You certainly did better than me." Silver said with a small smile from her perch on one of the counters. "Last time I tried to bake I nearly blew up the oven."

"Thanks Aqualad, Silver Fang."

"We're off duty, call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally. See I already trust you with my secret I.D unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here." Kid Flash said dreamily and gestured over to a scowling Robin. "Batman's forbidden him from telling anyone his real name."

"Mines no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name and I'm on Earth now." Miss Martian said happily. Silver couldn't help but snicker in amusement at the girls enthusiasm.

"What about you?" Robin's voice made her look up to see him smirking at her. "You got a name, Wonder Girl?"

Her eyes narrowed and an animalistic growl bubbled from the back of her throat. "I suggest that if you wanna keep your tongue inside your mouth, you'll never ever call me that again."

The boy wonder had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing and held up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay okay, message received."

"Smart move." Silver took a deep breath to calm down and smiled. "But back to your question, my name is Lyra."

"Oh like the constellation?" Wally asked with a smirk. "That's pretty."

"You are an Amazon, correct? Forgive if this may sound rude, but you are very different than the Amazon's I know and have heard of." Kaldur asked.

"Its okay, I'm half actually. Mom adopted me when I was a year old and performed an ancient ritual that claimed me as her own."

"Nice." Robin praised. Lyra smirked but jumped, nearly falling off the counter, when Superboy groaned.

"Get out of my head!" The clone roared to everyone's confusion.

'What's wrong?' Everyone groaned and grabbed their heads as M'gann's voice echoed through their minds.

 _»I don't understand. Everyone back on Mars communicates telepathically.«_

"M'gann stop!" Kaldur ordered. "Things are different on Earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus's creepy lil psychic G-gnomes let a bad taste in his brain." Wally commented with a smile.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Just stay out!" Superboy snarled and stormed off to the living room area. An awkward, tension filled silence filled the area.

'Man…I can cut the air with my knife right about now and no body would notice…' Lyra pondered to herself.

"Hello Megan!" The martian exclaimed, making the red haired girl nearly fall off the counter again to everyone's amusement. "I know what we can do!"

The other teens watched the bubbly Martian in curiosity as she flew out of the room in the direction of the hangar. Lyra shrugged and hopped off the counter; following alongside Wally, Kaldur and Robin.

"Smooth move back there by the way." The boy wonder cheeked in a whisper, making the girl's cheeks turn as red as her hair.

"Shut up, bird boy." She groaned and slugged him in the shoulder, smirking proudly to herself when she heard him whine and saw him rub his arm. They all stopped when they saw M'gann floating and nervously looking back in the direction they came from.

"Go get 'em girl." Lyra said with a smile and stepped aside. M'gann smiled brightly and flew off back to the living room, returning a few minutes later with Superboy in tow.

* * *

"It's my Martian bioship!" The Martian teen introduced, grandly gesturing to a streamlined red pod like thing in the hangar.

"Uh cute!" Wally said. "Not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest silly. I'll wake it." M'gann smiled with a giggle and waved her hand. Everyone else watched in awe as the pod began to stretch and morph itself into a jet like ship. With another wave of her hand, the ship spun and a hatch appeared, opening up infront of the teens.

"Well are you coming?" M'gann asked with a teasing smile.

"Uh hell yeah!" Lyra chirped and ran onboard with the others following M'gann into the cockpit.

"Strap in for launch. " She said as seats seemed to rise up and take shape from the floor. Everyone sat down but were surprised as straps slipped out from the backs of the seats to wrap snugly around them. M'gann took the pilot seat and two glowing orbs formed on either side.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors."

The bay doors opened immediately and the ship took to the sky, easily flipping and twisting amongst the clouds with no resistance.

"Incredible." Robin said in awe. In the seat behind him, a speechless Lyra couldn't help but nod in agreement with a huge smile.

"She sure is." Wally sighed dreamily staring at the Martian girl like a lovestruck fool, but started to stutter when M'gann look at him. "I-I mean the ship! Cuz y'know, all ships are a she…"

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth." Robin teased much to the girls amusement, and Wally's chagrin.

"Dude!" The teen speedster whined. Lyra sniggered but when she saw the way M'gann was longingly staring at Superboy as he and Kaldur whispered amongst themselves towards the front, she smiled softly.

'Aawh, someone's got a crush.'

"Don't worry." Robin reassured the Martian girl. "He'll come around."

"He doesn't seem to like me very much." She said sadly.

"Uh you guys remember he has _super_ hearing, right?" Wally mock-whispered, making everyone except Kaldur look at the clone questionably.

…...Awkward.…

"Hey how about showing us some Martian shape-shifting?" Robin asked, obviously trying to lighten the mood. M'gann smiled and rose to stand.

Everyone turned to watch her skin tone became lighter, her hair color darkened and became short, and the clothes became red and black.

Lyra whistled as a cape unfurled from the female Robin's back. She spun around and became an older, feminine version of Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally asked smiling like a dope.

"Uh a little bit." Lyra dead-panned.

"Impressive." Robin applauded. "But you know you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those, right?"

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." M'gann sheepishly said as she shape-shifted again, a furiously bright blush stained a certain red haired girls cheeks with this one. This time she was an older version of Lyra, only in her uniform as Silver Fang.

"Ooh not bad." Robin chirped with a cheeky grin.

"Lookin good Lyra." Wally teased.

"S-Shut the hell up!" Lyra growled and crossed her arms with a small pout.

"And your clothes, how exactly to they change as well?" Kaldur questioned.

"They're organic." M'gann explained with a smile. "They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the _only_ ones." Superboy grumbled.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing like Manhunter does?" Wally asked, noticing the way M'gann seemed to deflate in sadness.

"Density shifting? Oh no, it's a very advanced technique."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules through a wall." Robin said with a laugh as he gestured over to Wally who looked like a deer in headlights. "When he tries it, bloody nose."

"Dude!"

"Ooh defensive~ Must be true then." Lyra smirked through her laughter. She then looked to Robin with mischief in her eyes. "Please tell me you've got pictures."

"Sorry Sparky, but no." Robin snickered at her pout.

"Damn…Wait, Sparky?"

"Yeah. You're sparky like a live wire." Robin said with a nonchalant shrug, missing the dumbfounded expression on her face when he turned back around in his seat.

"Here's something I can do, Camouflage mode." M'gann said with another smile as she willed the ship to disappear from visible sight.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian." The robotic hero flashed onto the screen of the bioship. "An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly. I'm sending you the coordinates."

"Received. Adjusting course now."

"Tornado's keeping us busy again." Robin sighed.

"Well a simple fire led you to Superboy, let's find out what caused the alert." M'gann replied reasonably.

"I think I know the cause." Superboy said as he turned to look out the window. Everyone else followed his lead just as a huge tornado sped right for them, effectively sucking it in and tossing the ship about like a Vegas roulette wheel.

* * *

The teens groaned and shouted as they clung to their seats or anything for that matter as M'gann tried to regain control and level out the bioship.

Luckily she was able to fly out of the wind storm and flew the ship off to the side to hover. The Team jumped out and watched as people ran around screaming as another tornado tore through the power plant.

"Robin, are tornadoes common in New England?" Aqualad asked. But when he got no answer, he turned to see that the Boy Wonder was no longer with them. "Robin!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Lyra cursed and jumped when she realized he was no longer beside her, but his cackling laugh still echoed…

"But he was just here…." M'gann said.

"Over there!" Wally shouted as he watched the plant's windows blow out one by one.

They all ran inside, being careful to avoid running in to any civilians or flying debris, just as Robin collided with the floor.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked.

"Didn't catch his name but he play's kinda rough." Robin hissed as he got up.

"My apologies." A massive red robotic figure with blue tubes attached to its back and some tattered brown cloth that acted like a scarf said. "You may address me as Mister Twister."

"How original…" Lyra muttered sardonically as she crouched down to slip two throwing knives out from her converse.

Superboy ran at Twister first, but he was quickly enveloped in powerful gusts of wind that both slowed him down and trapped him in a tornado that sent him flying into a wall. Wally came speeding in and tried to drop kick him, but he was blown away next and was sent flying outside the power plant. M'gann and Kaldur flew/ran into the fray next but they were thrown back by even more tornadoes into the support beams. Robin and Lyra, who had snuck into the shadows as the others charged into battle, glared at the villain.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a real superhero." He mocked. As Robin stood with one hand behind his back. "I was not however, expecting children."

"We're not children!" The boy wonder growled as he threw a flash bomb and a birdarang at Twister. Who merely flicked them away like a pair of insignificant insects.…..

"Objectively you are." He said.

"HEY TIN MAN!"

A whistle pierced the air as a knife embedded itself into the ground at Twister's feet, before exploding to release a substance that quickly crystallized into a tall razor sharp structure. Twister was smart enough to move out of the way as the knife exploded and turned his attention to where Lyra stood with more knives ready.

"Interesting..." He sent a vortex in her direction. Lyra tucked and rolled away as the gust left a crater in the wall she'd been standing infront of.

"So ya wanna play rough, huh? Alright then." Lyra smirked and peeled off the turquoise shirt she was wearing; exposing the tank top underneath to actually be a custom vest that held countless knives in varying sizes. She tucked her shirt into her back pocket and began to run around the villain; flinging the knives at any available opening, only to no avail as they were quickly blown away each time before they could explode. The red haired girl growled and crossed her arms in protective manner as some of her knives were sent flying back at her; slicing at her sides, arms and legs.

"Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing." Twister sneered mockingly.

"Well we'd hate to see you disturbed." Robin shouted sarcastically as the rest of the teens regrouped. "Let's see if you're more _turbed_ when we kick your can!"

M'gann used her telekinesis to bust open a valve that was over Mister Twister and clouded him with thick steam. Superboy let out a battle cry as he once again tried to pound the villain, but Twister sent him flying into the Martian girl with another powerful blow. Kaldur, Lyra and Robin ran in next. Two small twisters caught the boys and sent them spinning before crashing into each other, but Lyra was able to somersault away from them and leapt at Twister with a blade ready to strike, only for him to physically slap her away and send her tumbling into the ground next to Kaldur.

"That was quite 'turbing', I must thank you." Twister said before flying outside. Everyone groaned as they got up, trying to push through the ache their bodies were feeling and run outside just as another twister sent Wally flying.

"I got ya Wally." M'gann said as she telekinetically caught the speedster teen.

"Thanks." He said as they all looked to where Mister Twister hovered in the air.

"I would've thought you all would've learned your limitations by now." Twister mocked.

"What do you want?!" Kaldur shouted angrily.

"Isn't it obvious?" The villain questioned. "I'm waiting for a _real_ challenge."

"This guy is really starting to pluck my last nerve." Lyra growled with Wally nodding in agreement.

"Read his mind, find out if he has a weakness." Kaldur said to M'gann.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that.."

"It's okay with the bad guys!" Robin yelled in irritation.

M'gann pressed her fingers to her temple, just like earlier, and concentrated. "Nothing…I'm getting nothing. Hello Megan!"

The Martian smacked her head in realization and explained. "Mister Twisted is Red Tornado in disguise! He's an android, inorganic, and how many androids have you heard of that can generate tornadoes?"

"Red Tornado sent us here…" Kaldur said as it dawned on him.

"After saying that we'd be tested soon enough, this is his test. Something to keep us busy." Robin spat angrily.

"This is such bullshit!" Lyra snapped and clenched her fists.

"Speedy called it, we're a joke." Wally said bitterly. "This game? So over."

They all marched straight up to the aerokinetic android.

"We know who you are and what you want!" Robin shouted.

"So let's end this!" Kaldur followed up.

"Consider it done." The android raised his arms; generating an even more powerful hurricane like storm.

"Impressive. But we will not indulge you, we will not engage." The Atlantean shouted.

The winds picked up even more violently as the sky began to rapidly darken, lightning even started sporadically crackle through the almost nonexistent clouds.

"Uh can Red Tornado do that?" Wally asked with uncertainty at the sight of the lightning.

"You think _I'm_ Tornado? Ironic." Twister snarled.

Lightning thundered across the sky once again before striking the ground, creating an explosion that sent the teens flying back and knocking them out. All except for Superboy that is. The clone tore off the tattered remains of his jacket and marched forward, launching high into the sky to strike Twister down but two more bolts of lightning struck him down instead.

* * *

The teens were just starting to come to as a shadow loomed over them, somehow shielding them from a retreating Mister Twister.

"Oww…I feel like I just went ten rounds with both Antiope and Menalippe…at the same damn time…" Lyra whined as she rolled her aching shoulder until she heard the satisfying click.

"W-what happened?" Wally asked in confusion.

"I placed the bioship between between us…" M'gann said.

 **CRASH!**

Everyone jumped as Superboy destroyed a large piece of rock and then stormed up to M'gann, steam practically pouring out of his ears. "And that's supposed to make it right?! You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado!"

"She didn't do it on purpose." Kaldur said reasonably, trying to defend the Martian girl.

"It was a rookie mistake." Robin stated plainly.

"Uh excuse the hell out of me, boy blunder, but I highly doubt you were perfect on your first mission!" Lyra snapped with her hands on her hips.

Robin's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh please, you're no better. Correct me if I'm wrong but this is you're first time in the field too, right? Just look what happened, no surprise why Wonder Woman never let you fight with her."

Lyra winced as if she'd been slapped and narrowed her eyes, the blue rings dangerously flashing.

"Hit the showers, both of you." Wally said eyeing the cuts on Lyra's skin. "We'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way." Superboy spat before taking off with Wally and Robin.

"Why those sexist…Egotistical…INSENSITIVE-" Lyra couldn't even finish her thoughts as her entire body shook in pure rage.

"I was just….trying to be part of the team…" M'gann whispered disheartened.

"Right now I'm not even sure there is a team." Kaldur sighed before taking off after the other boys.

Lyra growled again and grit her teeth as she watched him take off, but sighed and knelt down beside the still upset Martian teen.

'What're we gonna do now?…'

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! Im sorry but I had to update this to alter some details, I accidentally added too much... agai. Just a little side note if you're curious about the knives Lyra uses.**_

 _ **I thought of her using knives because she's not as physically strong as the other Amazon's, because she's only half, but she's quick and light on her feet. In my mindset; they're shaped like the kunai from the Naruto franchise, only more streamlined and she can unscrew the top ring. This would allow her to slip tiny vials filled with various potions and other concoctions that she would brew for her lessons. Almost like Green Arrow, Red Arrow and Artemis's trick arrows but because she doesn't have access to the chemicals or tech they do, she relies on her witchcraft.**_

 _ **Hope you guys liked the chapter! I'll try to have the next one up soon!**_


	6. Together

**_Hey guys! This is AsylumAngel coming at you with another chapter!_**

 ** _I know there hasn't exactly been a lot of crossover action yet, but I swear we'll see more of the Wizarding World. I'm just trying to follow the time line of both worlds. Harry's still on Summer Holidays, so there won't be too much action for him or the others of the Golden Trio just yet. Unlike Lyra and the Team who seem to go on mission after mission. So I'm trying to incorporate aspects of Lyra's heritage as a witch, but do it subtly so it won't raise any red flags with the rest of the Team._**

 ** _As always I don't own Young Justice, or Harry Potter. I only own our knife twirling, foul mouthed leading lady Lyra and her wardrobe._**

* * *

 _"Mommy?"_

 _"Yes my little star?" Diana smiled softly at her daughter as she came home but her eyes widened when she saw the scuff marks and tangles in her hair. "What happened?"_

 _Seven year old Lyra sat down and looked at her lap. "These boys were picking on one of my classmates…I tried to help but then they started hurting me.…I tried to fight back…but I also had to hold back…"_

 _Diana sat beside her daughter and ran a gentle hand through the tangles, just playing with her hair and provided silent comfort. The seven year old snuggled into her mother's side and sniffled. "They…They called me stupid.…useless…why would they say that?"_

 _"As you'll get older you'll see it more and more the world is full of nasty and mean people, they take joy in hurting others and making them feel bad. But none of what they said is true, Lyra." Diana said calmly._

 _"It isn't?"_

 _"No it isn't. You are a smart, kind young lady with so much to offer this world. You are my daughter, the daughter of an Amazon. You just have to prove it to them and yourself. Show them that you are more than what they see."_

 _Show them…_

* * *

"Hello Megan!"

Lyra jumped, extremely thankful for the straps that kept her in her seat. She pivoted around to see M'gann smacking her forehead.

"What's up?"

"I know how we can beat Mister Twister!" The Martian chirped happily. Lyra smirked devilishly.

"Let's hear it then."

* * *

People were once again screaming in terror as more tornadoes tore through the harbour, swarming left and right to avoid any flying debris…or vehicles for that matter. High above the chaos, Mister Twister watched with baited anticipation.

"Surely this will get the attention I require."

"You got ours!" Wally shouted as he sped forward. "Full and undivided!"

He launched off the ground and landed a drop kick, making the robotic villain stumble backwards.

"Immaterial and insufficient. You are a distraction, that I can no longer tolerate." Twister snarled but looked up as he heard a battle cry. He quickly leapt out of the way as Superboy dropped from the sky, ready to pound the android.

Kaldur and Robin both launched off the hood of an abandoned car ready to join in on the action. While Robin veered off; Kaldur was able to twist his entire body to avoid the incoming vortex that was sent their way, but Twister created another powerful gust that sent him crashing into a nearby house.

The remaining trio were, in a strange way, trying to work together. Wally ran around as a distraction as Robin threw flash bombs to try and throw Twister off for Superboy to land a punch. But the clone, as well as a sppedboat, were sent flying towards the same house Kaldur crashed into. Wally zipped over to where Robin was hiding behind another boat that'd been jammed bow first into the ground.

"You brought your utility belt?" The speedster asked incredulously as the boy wonder pulled out said yellow built and clicked it around his body.

"Never leave home without it, first thing Batman taught me!" Robin countered.

"Right after never go to the bathroom without it." Wally started to mock but the sound of an explosion made him look up to see Mister Twister stumbling around as mini-explosions went off around him.

Twister whipped around as Lyra vaulted onto a car and ran, circling the villain and flinging knives left and right only to be redirected by huge gusts of wind.

"Annoying little nat." The robotic villain growled as he created a powerful jet stream like wind that lifted and flipped some of the cars, including the one Lyra had just hopped on.

"Ah shit!" She hissed and pushed off the roof of the car, ready to twist away but another gust of wind sent her flying and crashing through the windshield of an abandoned pickup truck.

"Ouch…" The red haired teen gritted her teeth as she pushed herself to sit up against the truck's leather seats, shaking the glass fragments out of her hair and pulling herself out. She tried not to groan as a familiar Martian's voice filled her head.

 _»Listen to me, all of you.«_

"What did we tell you?!" Superboy snarled up at the sky, angry for the sudden mental intrusion.

 _»I know! And I know I messed up. But now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please, trust me!«_ M'gann pleaded.

 _»Trust her guys, she's got a kick ass plan.«_ A new voice said through the mental link.

"Uh who is this?" Wally questioned lamely.

 _»IT'S ME YOU IDIOT!«_ The teen speedster winced as Lyra's snappy tone rang through his head.

"Let's hear it." Kaldur calmly stated.

* * *

After several minutes of mental discussions and debates, the five teenagers regrouped to surround Mister Twister as his rampage continued just as Red Tornado soared through the skies above.

"Hit the showers, all of you." The android commanded as he descended to the ground. "I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you can not."

"But we've got a plan now!" Robin rebuffed in protest.

"This subject is not for debate." Tornado said firmly. The teens deflated and slowly walked away from the battlefield in disappointment. Once clear from Twister and Tornado's lines of sight; they split up to hide in various spots, with Lyra and Robin hiding behind some of the rubble as they watched the showdown.

"I was beginning to think you'd never show up." Twister sneered.

"I'm here now." Red Tornado replied as he willed a gust of wind to form a tornado. Twister copied the idea and the two cyclones clashed, morphing into an even larger vortex that R.T pulled back.

"We're evenly matched, Twister!" The heroic android created another high velocity gust and used it to throw large rocks.

"No Tornado we're not!" The villainous android growled as he slammed his hands into the ground, creating a wall like up draft to defend himself. Twister's body crackled with electricity again and he shot a series of bolts outwards that Tornado was thankfully able to dodge.

"Man…this is freaking insane…" Lyra mumbled under her breath.

"No kidding." Robin nodded in agreement.

Tornado flew high trying to avoid the currents of lightning, but a stray bolt struck a nearby boat and triggered a massive explosion that sent Tornado crashing into the ground.

"Remain still android." Twister demanded as he landed beside a seemingly defeated heroic android. The tips of his fingers opened up like tiny hatches and snake like chords slithered out to attach themselves to the base of Red Tornado's head. "The reprogramming will not take long."

As soon as the chords attached themselves like parasitic appendages; Red Tornado's hand shot up to grab them, and he whipped around as his faced morphed into that of M'gann's.

"Longer than you might think." She teased with a smirk and held up her hand, telekinetically pushing Mister Twisted into an oncoming tornado that was actually created by none other than Wally.

Superboy jumped out of his hiding spot to deliver punch after punch and send him flying into the water where Kaldur was waiting. The aerokinetic villain was soon thrown out of the ocean with a electrically charged blow and back onto land where M'gann caught him mid-air with her telekinesis. The kryptonian clone cupped his hands together to provide a foothold for Lyra; giving her a boost to launch into the air and fling two knives that lodged themselves in Twister's shoulders, and then catching her as she fell back to earth.

The knives she had thrown exploded upon contact and released the same rapid crystallization substance as before, severing Twister's arms and rendering him powerless. Robin leapt out of his hiding spot to finish the job by launching a couple of birdarangs that created a massive explosion and made Twister fall to the ground in a wrecked heap.

The android's chest opened up and a small, scrawny man fell out. He looked up at the six teens in pure terror and started to whimper like a coward. "Foul…I call foul."

The lone two girls of the group shared a secret smirk and M'gann lifted a nearby boulder to hover over the man.

"M'gann no!" Kaldur shouted, but it was too late. The solid piece of rock dropped with the weight of gravity and crushed the man. Except for Lyra, the rest of the teens watched on in horror.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars." Robin snapped as he stomped up to the Martian girl. "But on Earth, we don't execute our captives!"

"Dude, you need to take a chill pill." Lyra said nonchalantly as she moved to stand beside M'gann with a lazy smirk. The boy wonder whipped around, ready to snap at her but M'gann also smirked as she spoke up.

"You said you trust me." With the wave of her hand, the boulder was lifted off the remains. Revealing the tangled wires, sparking circuits and mangled metal of yet another robot. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

"Cool, souvenir." Wally said with a smile as he picked up a cybernetic eyeball that had, somehow, remained in perfect condition.

"We should have had more faith in you." Kaldur said in an apologetic tone as he set a hand on the Martian's shoulder. He then looked to Lyra. "Both of you."

"Yeah. You _rocked_ this mission. Get it? Rocked?" Wally joked much to everyone's annoyance.

"Ignore him." Robin said. "We're all just turbed you're both on the team."

The girls shared a smile but Wally's startled yelp made everyone jump. All eyes landed on him as he as he stared wide eyed at Lyra. "What?"

"Uhm." He silently pointed at her left leg. The half Amazon looked down to see a rather large shard of glass embedded in the skin of her thigh and thin streams of scarlet trickling downwards.

"Oh look at that, I've been impaled." Lyra said casually shrugging, much to everyone's horror.

"Are humans usually this relaxed about an injury?" M'gann quietly asked Superboy who just simply shrugged.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Robin inquired as she searched through the many well hidden pockets of her vest.

"I've had worse. Now let me see…no…not that one…maybe…Aha!" She smirked as she pulled out two tiny glass bottles; one held a yellowish brown liquid, the other was a dark red. The rest of the teen watched as she just yanked the shard of glass out of her skin with a sickening squelch noise and then unscrewed the bottle with the brown liquid.

Using the eye dropper attatched to the top; Lyra winced and hissed as she carefully applied drops all over the wound.

"Whoah…" Wally said breathlessly as steam rose up from where the drops made contact with the wound and the skin seemed to instantly stitch itself back up without even a scar.

Sealing the one bottle up and stashing it away, Lyra eyed the other in disgust before downing the dark red liquid like a shot. She shuddered and gagged. "Ugh.…I seriously hate this crap…"

Pocketing the now empty bottle; she clapped the now dried blood off her hands and looked at the mechanical heap, oblivious to the looks of her team.

"So what should we do with this?"

* * *

The sun had begun to set by the time M'gann had used her telepathy to get the remains into the bishop and then transport them along with the entire team back to Mount Justice.

The six teens and Red Tornado had all congregated around a table that held the scraps for examination. Screens holding statistics, compositions, and coded data appeared above the exam table as well.

"It was clearly created to either sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur deduced.

"Agreed." Red Tornado replied.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann asked curiously.

"No. This was your battle." The android denied. "I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you, nor should you solve mine for me. Consider this matter closed."

They all watched as Red Tornado turned on his heel and left.

"Batman, Aquaman and Flash. They'd have jumped right in to fix things." Said Wally.

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin stated bluntly and gestured to the android.

"Dude, harsh." Wally hissed and Lyra nodded in agreement.

"And inaccurate." Red Tornado piped up. "I have a heart, carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

Robin sheepishly laughed at his blunder. "Right, sorry. I'll strive to be more accurate."

"And more respectful." Kaldur added.

After watching Red Tornado leave, for certain this time, Lyra yawned and stretched like a cat. "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving and ready to call it a day."

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally said smiling as he, Robin, Lyra and Kaldur all got up to head home.

"This team thing-"

"Might just work out."

Lyra smirked and shook her head as she headed for the zeta-tubes, but a hand on her shoulder made her stop. Turning around, her blue-green eyes met with the dark shades covered one's of the boy wonder.

"Hey uh, can I talk to you?" Curious, but not letting it show, she nodded and followed him off to the side.

"What's up?" She asked coolly and crossing her arms as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Look I uh…I'm sorry." A thin red eyebrow cocked upwards. "For what I said before, it was way out line and I didn't mean it. I'm just…"

"Not used to newbies? Or just not used to working with a team?"

"A bit of both..…I know that's no excuse…...but I really am sorry though." Lyra carefully looked at the boy who was only a couple inches taller than she was, almost scrutinizing, before a small smirk blossomed.

"Well to be fair, me being a mouthy bitch in the middle of a battle certainly didn't help matters. You were right about it being my first time out though, so I guess I can kinda relate to the 'never been part of a team' thing."

"Maybe we should start up a club. We could get matching jackets." Robin said with a cackle.

"I thought we were already part of one. Plus do you have any idea how hard it is to color coordinate with this." Lyra said in a dramatic diva fashion as she tugged on her scarlet locks, making them both laugh hysterically. The red head was the first to calm down.

"So are we cool?" Robin smirked.

"Yeah, we're cool. But don't expect me to stop teasing you." Lyra snorted and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Bring it, Bird boy."

"Be careful, Sparky. Play with fire and you're gonna get burned."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I'm a bit of a pyromaniac."

Sharing one last laugh, the pair bid each other farewell for the night before their respective zeta-tubes whirled to life.

* * *

 **Washington D.C**

 **July 18, 2010**

 **8:05 EDT**

Seated comfortably on the living room couch, Diana looked up from her book with a small smile as a yawning Lyra shuffled into room lazily rubbing her eyes. "Hey…"

"Busy day?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Lyra mumbled as she shuffled to the kitchen, nearly bumping into the wall in the process.

"There's some pasta in the fridge."

"Thank you~"

After the silence that filled the room was briefly broken by the beeps of the microwave, Diana looked up as Lyra sat down in one of the loveseats across from her with a now hot meal.

"I heard you all had an improv assignment today."

"Yeah, there was some psychotic robot that was after Red Tornado." Lyra said but after seeing the look of confusion clouding her mother's eyes, she launched into a detailed re-telling of today's events in between bites of pasta.

"Hmmm that's very curious." Diana pondered. She then noticed the rather large hole in her daughter's jeans in a very strange place. "Sounds like you had a very interesting adventure."

Looking down at the tear, the teen shrugged with a smile as she finished off her food. "I gotta say it really was. Oh! Please remind me to thank Mr. Nelson for those high level potions that were in the healer's kit he gave me."

"Okay, I will." Diana said with a slight chuckle as Lyra yawned.

"Well, I hate to eat and run but I'm exhausted. I'm gonna burn through a shower and hit the sheets."

"Alright then. Sleep well my little star, you earned it."

"Thanks mom! Love you~" Lyra chirped as she put her dishes in the sink and headed off to the bathroom.

* * *

Hidden under the cover of night and cloaked in black; two silent shadows lurked, watching the bedroom window far across the street as a young red head perched herself on the bed as she towel dried her hair.

"So she _still_ doesn't know?" One of the shadows asked.

"Apparently she doesn't, not that it really matters." The other said as they watched her climb under the covers to sleep.

"I still don't understand why we can't move now! I'm so sick of waiting!" The first shadow hissed angrily.

"Because he hasn't called for us to move in yet." The second spat out. "We need to be keep our heads, and remember our orders."

"Yeah yeah, don't harm a single hair on her head…"

"Exactly." The first shadow said as it rubbed its forearm.

"We just need to be patient. The time will come soon enough.…and that girl is one of the keys.…whether she likes it or not.…"

* * *

 ** _Uh oh! Who are these stalkers? ;)_**

 ** _And can any of my fellow Potter-heads tell me what Lyra used to treat the injury on her leg?_**


End file.
